Surrender
by BluJester
Summary: Sirius is dead. How will Harry deal with it? Yes, fainting in Snape's rooms ought to help.
1. Surrender

Surrender  
By: BluJesterJenn  
  
SS/HP  
Disclaimer: I claim only INSANITY.  
SUMMARY: Just read it, you know you want to.  
WARNINGS: Extreme guilt, Unhappiness, Snark.  
NOTES: This is my first HP anything; I've only read the first two books so beware.  
  
Harry Potter POV:  
  
Sirius, sometimes he acted the total opposite of his name, but I loved him for the short time I knew him. He was my godfather after all, but he's dead now and it's my fault. I don't think I can live with myself anymore. What I did is unforgivable.  
  
The halls of Hogwarts are cold and unyielding. I feel the walls are closing in on me. When I walk down the halls I feel the stares of the paintings condemning me. I can't stand it anymore.  
  
I walk until I stand alone in the dark so no _thing _here at Hogwarts will watch me.  
  
I see a door standing in front of me.  
  
I knock.  
  
Faintly I hear the word "Enter."  
  
I open the door and look at Snape.  
  
The only thing I can say is "Take Me."

TBC


	2. Unwanted

A/N: So, I decided to write more. It's no longer a drabble. It's my birthday. I'm 19 now!

Unwanted--

Severus Snape POV--

As a teacher one must be prepared for any number of odd situations. I just never expected to see a student, with whom I shared a mutual loathing, come to me. And of all the preposterous things he could say, he managed to say the one thing I had never thought I'd hear again, certainly not from a student. "Take Me." Those two little words woke up something deep inside of me, but the moment I turned around it promptly died. I stared hard at Mr. Potter. My dislike aside, I noticed he looked rather horrible, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had dropped dead right there. What an encouraging sight from the "only hope of the Wizarding World."

I squashed down my urge to say something demeaning as Potter looked up. His eyes were glassed over and since I didn't think he was under Imperio I knew he hadn't slept in quite some time. I finally couldn't contain my need to reply in as scathing of a tone I could.

"Mr. Potter, as I am not your Head of House I will not 'take' you anywhere. If you do require any assistance please remove yourself from my presence and find one of the other Professors who daily anticipate the chance to help our 'celebrity.'"

After I finished my hissed comment I watched Potter wilt under my words my only thought was how wonderfully a well timed insult really worked. His eyes shuttered and this time I really thought he would pass out on the stone floor, the fact that he was also swaying didn't deter my assumption.

Then as Potter actually did start falling to my floor I debated on whether I should catch him or just let him smack his hard head on the stone floor. Unfortunately by the time I had decided to help there was a stone cold Potter on my floor.

TBC… next week


	3. Shattered

AN: I dedicate this chapter to Yuuki Miyahara and Amanda Saitou. Sorry this chapter isn't called 'Taken' but I promise I'll give a chapter later on that name.

Shattered--

Severus Snape POV--

Severus Snape had a Harry Potter on his floor.

The boy had been stupid enough to fall face first onto the ground and didn't even have the decency to mutter an expletive or even say 'Ouch!' much to my chagrin. There was the sound of breaking glass as Harry settled onto the stone beneath him and I realized it was the sound of his glasses shattering.

Since I knew I didn't need meddlesome Dumbledore bothering me I decided to 'fix' Potter. So I rolled him over onto the carpet, with my foot. The carpet was actually a Basilisk rug made from the scales of the Basilisk that Potter had slain in his second year. The boy had to be useful for something after all even if it was just potion ingredients and household décor, although he did make quite a nice foot warmer.

As I looked the boy over for injuries I noticed that he had broken his nose and had pieces of glass imbedded in his face. I felt slightly… not concerned but irritated. Now it was my responsibility to brew Potter some healing potions, a job I did not relish. As I walked to my ingredients cabinet I couldn't help thinking that I felt like Potter's personal manservant.

TBC. Next Week. Harry will finally wake up, I think.


	4. Awakened

AN: This is for everyone who wanted a longer chapter, I'm just sorry it isn't that long.

Awakened--

Severus Snape POV--

I had a particular aversion to touching Mr. Potter. His grotesque looks reminded me, rather unfortunately, of his father.

As I finished brewing Potter's potions I frowned down upon said idiot trying to figure out how to administer the potion. I realized as I watched him that I still retained a small quantity of smelling salts that I had obtained during an excursion into the darker parts of Knockturn Alley.

My lips twitched at the thought of what Potter's face would look like momentarily. Enervate would have been more humane, but one look at the scar on his forehead changed my mind. I knew the boy was preened over and pampered by everyone else; I would not pussy-foot around and allow a _Potter_ to be fawned over by me.

I walked back to my storeroom to retrieve the salts allowing a sadistic smirk to take residence on my face. I searched through one of the cabinets and of course my smelling salts were hidden in the very back, just to spite me no doubt for what I was about to do.

I then quickly walked back to where Potter had not so gracefully fallen to my floor, the sooner he left the better. When I looked down at him again I found that the words 'take me' rang annoyingly in my head, in Potter's voice. I held up the vile smelling (and coming from a Potions Master that's saying something) jar and lifted the lid under Potter's nose.

The first sign of Potter waking up was a slight twitching of his nose, next his nose scrunched up, then he tried to move his head away from the smell, when that didn't work his eyes started watering though his eyes were still closed, then finally his whole face took on a cross between someone sucking a lemon and someone on the receiving end of the Dementor's Kiss.

Then a stunned Harry Potter opened his groggy green eyes while I curled my lips into a sneer of disgust for his earlier stupidity.

TBC.

Next: Harry's POV and maybe what he meant by the words "take me."


	5. Aftermath

Aftermath--

Harry Potter POV--

Oh God! I knew I wasn't doing so good with the not sleeping and eating these past few days but I never thought it could make me feel like my head was about to explode and my nose was about to make war with me. My whole face feels like a Bludger just used it for target practice and I wish my sense of smell wasn't a sense I was born with, not breathing at all sounded really good about now.

I laid on Snape's floor dazed and confused and now knew the horror and trauma of awakening in Snape's tender mercies.

He glowered down at me and a sadistic smirk crossed his face as he grabbed a first potion bottle off the shelf.

"Drink up Potter" Snape said as he shoved the first potion down my throat. Then he pointed at the table top filled with an assortment of potion vials and I swear he almost smiled "All of it."

I gulped in terror then slowly reached up to do as Snape told me.

Soon I felt as if I would soon be drowned by the sheer amount of potions I had consumed. The foul smells and tastes of the potions really didn't encourage me to finish them all but under the watchful glare of Professor Snape I dared not skip a single potion. I could almost see The Daily Prophet's Headlines '**Potions to potent for boy-who-lived**'.

Thankfully I was almost finished with Snape's concoctions and grudgingly had to admit I was feeling better, well I was until Snape opened his mouth again.

AN: Going to Africa for a month. See ya when I get back. Sorry it's short but I wanted to put something up.

next time: Finally some peace -- I think not.


End file.
